The Child of Burning Darkness
by Zoey Lavender
Summary: He is born from darkness, with a flaming vengeance against the village that despised him and he will exact his revenge in the most dreadful way possible, by being a double edge sword. Terrible summery, its my bad point in writing. AU, no pairings yet.


Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, so I'm sorry if it isn't clear or if there are major grammar issues. Please feel free to review and give me your take on what I should do to improve my story in anyway.

**Edited this chapter on 6/15/12**

Reading guide:

"Talking"

_"Thought"_

_**"Kyuubi speaking/kyuubi-like voice"**_

_****_Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Naruto.

* * *

><p>A child walks in the cold of night; nothing could be heard on the street but the distant laughter of drunken adults. He was an orphan like many kids since the Kyuubi attack, but none of them knew that was the reason they were lift alone in this world. The child had blonde, spiky hair that went in every which direction and tranquil blue eyes that were clouded with thought. His usual smile, that happy-go-lucky face, was lost in a sea of forlorn and resentment.<p>

The child continued to walk the street while deep in thought as the drunken voices drew nearer and nearer. One of the drunks was a tall, heavy-set man who didn't pay attention to the world below him; it was this very man who walked right into the child. He glared at the child and demanded an apology. When he and his fellow drunks realized just who the child was, he then began to beat the child while screaming in a drunken rage.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you demon? Why don't you watch where you're fucking going?"

The drunk's friends, unable to stop him, joined in on the beating. All the while, the child cried and screamed out in pain. He pleaded for the men to stop; he screamed out for help, but it never came. The child was tormented with the remembrance of his earlier encounter with the orphanage mother, how she wouldn't let him stay there, how she scared all the other kids away from him. And now, he was being physically harmed by these drunks, and he didn't even know the reason why.

'Why do all these people hate me?' he asked himself. 'Why do they call me a demon, and beat and punish me for it?'

He cried to himself as the drunks walked off, clearly pleased with what they had done. He lay there cold and in pain, when he felt something rise up in his chest. It was a deep hatred, a hatred for himself for not being able to protect himself, a hatred for the man who nearly killed him, and a hatred for the people who shunned him. That was all it took.

A voice crept to the boy from a place deep within his very being, a voice as smooth and as cold as ice. But it held a certain warmth to it as to show that it cared. **'Why do you let them do this to you, my boy?'**

"I don't have the power to stop them," replied the child.

**'Do you hate them for this, then, for shunning you, for hurting you?'** the voice cooed back.

Without hesitating, the boy growled, "If I could, I would rip them apart, tear them to shreds, and make it so their loved ones couldn't even recognize them."

The voice chuckled and asked, **'What about this village and its people? What would you do to them?'**

"I would torture them, but not in the way I would those men. If I had power, I would leave them in fear that at any moment I could turn on them and attack. They would watch their backs and live in fear as I slowly but surely kill them from the inside out," replied the boy coldly.

The voice let out a howl of anticipation and greedily said to the child, **'Kid, I like you. You and I should be partners. I also hate this village and everyone in it, and I think we can both help each other out. You see, you have a body free to your own, and I have power. I'd be willing to loan you all the power I have if you do exactly as you just said, and we will start with those drunken men.'**

A gust of wind blew, and the air around the boy started to grow dense with a chakra full of malice. His eyes became feral and fox-like as they changed from a bright blue to a crimson red. The canine teeth became sharper and thicker as his face began to grow longer and leaner. His nails grew long and sharp while his hair grows wilder by the minute. Soon, his transformation is complete. The chakra around him began to disperse around his feet, but the killer intent doesn't.

He takes off in the direction of those men with a speed that couldn't have come from a seven-year old, and soon he caught up to them. They turn to acknowledge him, but all that leaves their mouths are the screams of terror as their comrade, the heavy-set man, is torn limb from limb, muscle from muscle, until he was a pile of body parts unrecognizable to his former looks.

After the Hokage felt a sinister chakra cover a large part of the village, he sent in a team of specialized ANBU black-ops to investigate. When they arrived at the scene, they saw something that will forever haunt their lives. A child no more than seven was standing in a pile of human body parts. Blood covered his entire body, his clothes were soaked red, and even his hair had a crimson hue to it. The boy turned to face the ANBU, and a smile crept to his face; his crimson eyes gleamed with blood lust.

A sinister laugh fills the air. "_**So you finally arrived, pawns of the Hokage,"**_ the child purred to the ANBU.

An ANBU with a dog mask dashed to the boy to try to immobilize him before he caused any more deaths, but the boy vanished before "Inu" hits.

_**"Now, where are your manners, ANBU-san? We haven't even had proper introductions, yet,"**_ drawled the boy.

The ANBU turned to see the boys standing right behind him with a rather bored expression on his face. The ANBU paces back to his group and looks to his captain with a questioning look.

"Fine, if it's introductions you want, demon, then it's introductions you will get," roared the captain. "I'm Kuma."

"I'm Neko," hissed the ANBU with a cat mask.

"Tori," chirped a rather hyper-looking one.

"And I'm Inu," growled the one that had attacked.

The child began to grin even more and more. His chakra spiked with every minute that went by, _**"Since you all seem so obsessed with me being a demon, and I have just committed my first demonic act, how about you call me Kyuubi."**_

* * *

><p>Yeah, sorry for the wait guys I got caught up in school stuff, trying to find a job, and am also having issues with writing at the moment but I am still writing the next chapter.<p> 


End file.
